


Healing

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal. I never was good a summary for this one. Sorries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

Her footsteps were light on the carpet that led out from the plane and into the terminal building itself. A slingback bag slung over her shoulder and her head down, she couldn't find one spot in particular to focus her gaze on. Thoughtlessly, but just as the trained agent she was, she methodically made it through baggage collection.

Dragging the bags behind her on the floor carelessly, Ziva stared ahead as she pushed the doors of the airport open. Blinking her eyes in surprise, she said nothing as the man took her bags from her hands. Even when she pulled back reluctantly, he insisted with just a leveled look of his eyes.

Blowing the breath of air out of her lungs she had held at the sight of him, she slipped into the driver's seat of the... _Mustang convertible_? Turning her head to look at her driver, she narrowed her eyes as he reached to turn the radio on, letting the music fill the air as the wind began whipping through her hair.

So much had happened over the past several months. The bumps, bruises, and scars seen, and unseen. In addition to the ones that _he_ knew that still was there...that somehow – only he was the one who had the strength and courage to get close enough to help her heal.

_No one heard a single word you said.  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
What was going around your heart_

She couldn't resist the smile that found its way to her lips as _Runaway_ played and Tony's hand reached for hers subconsciously as they traveled down the Beltway. Finally relaxing in her seat, Ziva knew she was _home_.


End file.
